Tuna Fish Tacos
by Yonz
Summary: A fairly straightforward Jori story that chronicles Tori and Jade forming a relationship, and then follows them as a couple. Rated M because it contains femslash. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author here. I don't own Victorious (Obviously. Seriously, would Dan Schneider ever post here? No.)**

**This is a story about Tori and Jade, both how they get into a relationship, as well as how they react to some things after they form that relationship.**

**Rated M because there _will_ be femslash, so be warned.**

**And if the title of the story confuses you, don't worry. It'll be explained in a future chapter. A hint: it's a euphemism.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Sikowitz, and welcome to – oh." He turned around. "Well, I recognize all of you. Welcome to Acting II!"

Tori Vega looked around. After a year of going to this school, she recognized everyone, too. Next to her on her right sat her best friend, André Harris. To her left sat her friends Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, awkwardly holding hands but smiling at each other nonetheless. He had his puppet (though he'd never admit that it was a puppet), Rex, on his lap, leaning against his torso lazily.

Behind her sat her friend, Beck Oliver, who was sitting next to her frenemy, Jade West. During their junior year, Beck and Jade had had an on-again-off-again relationship, but over the summer Beck had broken them up for good, for reasons only he and Jade knew.

"Oh, would you look at that! Out of coconuts again! There's more in my car, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't go anywhere, wouldn't want you to miss out on your first day, now would we?" Sikowitz said to the class, making a dash for the door.

"Can you believe him?" Tori asked the gang, a bit annoyed at Sikowitz leaving the class less than 30 seconds after the bell rang.

"No, I can't." Cat said dreamily, obviously not understanding the tone of Tori's voice.

"Well it figures," André added, "The man needs his coconut milk."

"I think I'd be more worried if he _didn't _have his coconut milk." Beck interjected.

"Well I'm still annoyed that he had to leave." Tori huffed.

"Maybe someone _stole_ his coconuts." Rex said.

"One time, my brother was in line at the bank, and he saw $1000 on the counter and stole that." Cat said.

Beck looked at her and said, "Cat, don't ever tell that story again."

"Rex, did _you_ steal Sikowitz's coconuts?" Robbie asked.

Rex paused for a moment, and then finally said, "Yes… but if you look at Jade, you'll see that those aren't the only two coconuts I –"

"Robbie, shut that stupid puppet up!" Jade snapped, adding to the conversation for the first time.

As Robbie made to put Rex in his bag, Rex began to yell. "I am not a puppet, I am a person and I have rights. Put me down! Put me down!"

"Ugh, I hate that stupid thing." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"I heard that!" Rex shouted, muffled by the contents of Robbie's bookbag.

"I'm back, kids!" Sikowitz said from the doorway. "And I already have your first assignment!"

"So he's late to class _and_ he has an assignment for us," Tori muttered under her breath. "Absolutely fan-tastic." The last syllable lingered for just a second longer, accentuating Tori's annoyance at Sikowitz.

"The assignment…" Sikowitz paused and pounded his feet on the ground for dramatic effect, "Is to write a scene and perform it for me in the Blackbox Theater next Tuesday. You will be doing this in partners, whom I will randomly assign…" He paused again, "Now!"

"So let's see… There are ten of you, so this should be simple. Hmm… Ryan and Samantha. Allison and Leah. Beck and André. Robbie and Cat. And… Tori and Jade."

Tori gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shit"_ Jade West mumbled under her breath. Ever since she'd broken up with Beck, she'd been trying to avoid spending any more time with Tori than she had to, so the only contact the two ever had was when the gang were all hanging out together.

"Tori, why are you gasping? Gasp on your own time, not at school, and good Gandhi, not in my class." Sikowitz said to Tori.

"_You _would gasp too, if you had to work with _that_!" Tori spat, pointing at the girl behind her. "She _hates_ me!"

"Tori, you and Jade will work together. You will write a scene with her and perform it next Tuesday. Either you do that or you lose a considerable portion of your semester grade. Do you understand?" Sikowitz retorted, much stricter than his students were used to.

"Fine." Tori nearly whimpered, as she crossed her arms and sulked in her chair.

"Okay. Now that we've gone over that, are there any questions?"

"What's the scene supposed to be about?" Beck asked.

"Anything you want. Surprise me. Make me feel like you're really the characters you portray. Make me believe that your setting is really what you say it is. Whatever you can imagine, put it in the scene. I'll be grading your performances, not the ridiculousness of your prompt. Are there any other questions?"

"Can there be a giant pink dragon in my scene?" Cat asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Sure, if you can make me _believe_ that there's a giant pink dragon."

"Yay!" Cat squealed, gripping Robbie's hand much harder than she had been.

"Ow. Ow. Cat!" Robbie tried his best to play off the fact that he was in a great deal of pain.

"Is that it then?" Sikowitz asked the class. "No? Alright, class dismissed!"

André spoke up, "Uh… there's 40 more minutes left in the period."

"I said dismissed!" Sikowitz commanded, before crawling out of the window on the side of his stage.

André shrugged and walked out of the classroom with Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Cat in tow.

"So where are we headed now?" Robbie asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Well, its third period," Beck stated. "We've got 40 minutes until lunch, so I say we just go to the Asphalt Café and sit at our table until lunch time."

The rest of the gang muttered their agreement.

They made their way to the Asphalt Café, Beck and André leading, cheerfully bantering with one another, Cat and Robbie walking behind them hand in hand, quietly telling jokes that only the two of them would laugh at, and Tori and Jade, who had both fallen behind.

The tan girl and her pale frenemy were attempting to ignore the other, but alas, neither one could. Tori wanted to be friends with Jade, and couldn't understand why there were so many walls put up around her. The girls kept taking it in turns to look at each other. Every time Tori looked, it was out of both curiosity of Jade's feelings, and legitimate care for them. When they had almost made it to the café, the girls looked at each other at the same time. Tori turned her head to study Jade's expression, expecting to see indifference. Instead, she saw raw lust.

Both girls quickly looked in the opposite direction of the other, beat red in the face.

_What the hell was that?_ Tori thought.

The gang sat down at their lunch table and talked amongst themselves for the rest of the period and through lunch. Tori and Jade did their very best not to acknowledge the other, and didn't speak to each other until the very end of lunch time. It wasn't until then that Jade said something to Tori.

As Tori got up to leave, Jade grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, I'll be over at your house at 7, alright?"

"Um… sure."

"See you then." Jade smiled just the tiniest bit when she said that, but Tori could see. She got up, threw her trash away, and walked to her next period.

Had she decided to post an update on The Slap, she would have set her mood to "Perplexed".

* * *

**This was written at the same time as chapter 1 and chapter 3, so just know that. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Tap Tap Tap_

Tori looked at her phone. 7:14. Jade was slightly late. Of course.

At least she was here now.

Tori got up and opened the door. Jade was standing there, dressed in all black, with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She sauntered in and sat down on the couch, pulling a binder out of her bag.

"Ready to get started, then?" Jade asked.

"Sure. Uh… Do you want, like, any water or something?"

"No, I'm okay."

_I wonder why she's not being mean to me._ Tori thought.

The girls sat down and worked on their scene for an hour.

"Ugh, this is so boring." Jade whined.

"Well _maybe_ if we could actually agree on a premise, it wouldn't be so boring." Tori retorted.

"I still think that any prompt you can come up with would be improved if there were 100% more scissor stabbings." Was Jade's quick comeback.

"100% of zero is still zero. Um, I think."

Jade smiled. "Do you wanna do something else for a while then? I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well," Tori said, "We _could _go swimming. Dad hasn't covered the pool for the winter yet."

"That actually sounds pretty fun, Vega." Jade said, "But I don't have a swimsuit."

"You can borrow one of Trina's."

"Eugh. Alright. Speaking of which, where _is_ Trina? Or your parents?"

"Well Trina's off at a club with her friends. Ever since she graduated, she's been out of the house as much as possible. Looking for a good time, and hey, if she sees a talent agent, she'll try to make an impression."

"Must be difficult to impress talent agents when you don't have any talent to begin with."

"Hey!" said Tori, looking slightly hurt. "Anyways, that's where she is tonight. She won't be home until real late. Funny, seeing as it's a Monday night. And my mom and dad are in San Francisco until Sunday, since Dad won a police vacation raffle for a week."

"Oh, okay. So, could I have that swimsuit?"

"Yeah, sure." Tori smiled.

Jade smiled back.

The two girls made their way up the stairs to Tori and Trina's rooms, still smiling. Though Tori didn't show it, she was very confused with Jade's attitude. She was being perfectly nice. _Why can't she always act like this around me? Or anyone else, for that matter?_ Tori thought.

Tori opened Trina's door and took a few steps inside.

"You coming?" Tori asked, smile fading a little bit.

"I'm good. I don't really want to go near anything too… Trina-y." Jade said.

Tori went to Trina's closet, found a black two-piece swimsuit, and handed it to Jade.

"You'll look good in this." Said Tori. "Put it on in the bathroom and meet my outside by the pool, okay?"

"Okay."

Tori lay in a lawn chair by the pool, clad in a purple bikini. Jade came out of the house wearing Trina's black bikini.

"Hey, you look great!" Tori cheerfully said to Jade, smiling.

Jade's ears turned red. Tori didn't notice.

"Thanks." She said, shyly grinning.

The girls got into the pool. Tori jumped right in, but Jade took her time.

"Come on, the water's fine!" Tori called from the deep end of the pool.

"I'll get in when I get in, Vega!" Jade shot back.

_Huh._ Tori thought. _Normally she says "Vega" with a lot more venom. Weird._

Tori sunk under the water. Jade would never expect what she was about to do. She swam over to the side where Jade was sliding into the water, the water line only going halfway up her shins.

"Augh!" was all Jade had time to say as she was yanked into the water. Tori had grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water.

"See, it's not so bad!" Tori laughed and playfully jabbed at Jade's midriff. Jade had come up, and was coughing and spluttering angrily.

"_Tori!_" she angrily yelled. "When I _say_ I'm going to get in when I get in, _I mean I'm going to get in when I get in!_"

Tori was still laughing. "Oh come on, at least you finally got in instead of going the snail's pace you set."

"Well maybe I _liked_ the snail's pace I set!" Jade huffed.

"As if."

Jade dove under the water herself. Tori didn't exactly know what Jade was planning to do, but she had her speculations.

"Ahh!" Tori shrieked as Jade grabbed her ankle and pulled her underwater.

"See, how do _you_ like it?" Jade spat.

"I don't know, how _do_ I like it?" Tori came back.

"Oh shut up." Jade was smiling again.

"Make me." Tori taunted, pushing Jade backwards.

"Challenge accepted." Jade retorted, pushing Tori back.

An hour later, the girls came down the staircase into the living room, dressed, but with still damp hair.

"Favorite color." Tori said.

"Black." Jade replied, sitting on the couch.

"Figures," Tori laughed, going to the fridge. "Pepsi?"

"Sure." Said Jade.

"Favorite animal." Tori said, taking a seat next to Jade. She handed her her Pepsi and opened the one in her hand.

"Rabbits."

"Really?" Tori asked, surprised. "Okay. I guess I learned something new about you."

"I guess you did."

"Favorite fruit."

"Mangos."

"Hmm… favorite movie."

"Oh, you already know this one. _The Scissoring_."

"Oh yeah…"

"You know, Tori," Jade started, more serious but still smiling, "I never thought I'd say this, but hanging out with you tonight has been super fun."

"Is Jade West the untouchable ice queen saying what I think she's saying?" Tori mockingly asked.

"I am _not_ an ice queen, Tori! And yes… I think I have to call you my friend."

"Does my new," Tori paused, "_friend_ Jade want a hug?" Tori smiled.

"Ugh, fine." Though Tori had no way to see through Jade's façade, internally Jade was stupidly grinning.

Tori outstretched her arms expecting to grab hold of Jade, but Jade surprised her by going in for the hug first.

_That's really odd._ Tori thought. _Jade almost seems… eager._

They held the hug for around 15 seconds before Tori let go.

_This is really weird. Last year, Jade seemingly hates me, over the summer she all but avoids me, and now… I don't even know what to think now._

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah?"

Their lips collided. At first, Tori's eyes bulged due to the shock of Jade kissing her, but after a second she recovered and got into it.

_Well, this explains some shit._

Jade broke the kiss first.

"Was… Was that too far?"

"Jade, that was… amazing!"

"Then, um, can we do it some more?"

"Hmmm… sure."

Jade attacked Tori's lips with her own once again. She pushed the brown-haired girl down onto the couch and fervently kissed her. Soon enough, their lips gave way to their tongues, and the girls danced with each other in their mouths. Jade tasted all she could of Tori, and Tori tasted all she could of Jade. At this point, Jade's hands were on Tori's shoulders, and much to Jade's taste, Tori's hands were on the pale girl's ass. They continued to make out until Tori's phone abruptly rang.

The ring shocked Tori for two reasons. For one, Tori was busy being wrapped up by Jade, and two, because the ring that came was not Tori's normal ringtone. It was the tone specifically set aside for calls from Trina.

Tori sat up and looked at her phone.

"Sorry baby, I have to take this." She said as she stood up.

_Did I just call Jade "baby"?_

"Aw, okay" the pale girl sulkily replied.

"Hello? Oh hi, Stephanie. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. What? Dammit, Trina. Yeah, Okay. Yep. Bye."

She hung up her phone.

"What happened?" Jade asked, with legitimate concern for the half-Latina in front of her.

"Well, Trina got turned down by three guys in a row. Apparently she then spent the next few hours getting progressively more shit-faced. She finally cracked and burst into tears when the bartender shot her down, too."

"So… why do you need to be involved?"

"Well, Trina went to the club with her friend Stephanie, and now she's too drunk to take care of herself when she gets home. I have to take care of her. She's lucky she picked a night that Mom and Dad aren't here. Mom would never let her hear the end of it, and Dad would have her head on a pike, even if she is 18."

"Oh… okay." Jade said, looking a little sad.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can discuss… us."

"Yeah, sure."

The two girls kissed once again, though this time not make out kisses like before, but a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you later, Tori."

Jade left the building and Tori sat back down on her couch so that she could be ready for Trina when she and Stephanie got there.

After a moment, Tori spoke aloud.

"Wait a minute… we never did establish a premise, did we?"

* * *

**For reference, this was written at the same time as Chapters 1 and 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the support. 4 favorites, 3 reviews, and 22 followers already? Madness. Madness, I say.**

* * *

Tori Vega was nervous as hell. Trina had come home with Stephanie no more than five minutes after Jade left, and was a complete mess. It took nearly an hour for Tori to get Trina under control (singlehandedly – Stephanie had basically run out the door the moment Trina was put into Tori's care), and even then, she kept puking every few hours. Tori didn't get to sleep until 1 AM, and couldn't stop thinking of Jade.

Tori certainly wasn't the hungover Vega sister, but she was definitely the one contemplating her life right about now. She'd finally obtained a driver's license in July and drove herself to school every day (which totaled to two) so far. She tried to concentrate on the road ahead of her (she knew it quite well, Trina had driven her on it almost 180 times to school and almost 180 times back), but simply couldn't get the pale girl with streaks in her hair out of her head.

_She's into me. How long has she been into me? I've known her for almost a full year now, and she's never really shown any interest in me – or has she? All of last year she was basically queen gank from the day I tried to rub coffee out of Beck's shirt. Even over the summer, after she and Beck broke up for good, she wouldn't spend any time alone with me. Now she's all into me – last night was a true testament to that, but when did this all start?_

Tori paused for a moment.

_How long have I been into Jade?_

Tori pondered the thought.

_I mean, I've always thought she was pretty, that much I know for sure. But I always figured my feelings were platonic; after all, I've only ever wanted to be her friend – right?_

Tori was dazed, thoughts of Jade consuming her mind.

_Maybe I convinced myself that I didn't like – as in like like – Jade because she was dating Beck and I didn't want to be responsible for any pain. But now Jade's single, (I think? Would she be my girlfriend? I need to ask her this.), and we like each other._

Tori's haze continued to thicken, and she was driving almost completely hypnotized, not paying attention to the road ahead.

_I didn't even know Jade was into girls. I guess it makes sense, what with her attitude and her dress sense and all, but it sure as hell surprised me. I wonder if she's wondering the same thing about me. I've always been into both genders, but there's no way for her to know that, since she's only ever seen me with three people – Danny, Ryder, and Steven – all boys._

**Honk Honk**

"Augh!" Tori shrieked as she narrowly avoided a very large black pick-up truck. She'd swerved into the opposite lane, which was going the other direction, and sheer luck was the reason she wasn't collapsed in a heap of shredded steel and burning rubber right now.

"Stupid bitch!" the guy in the pick-up yelled out of his window at Tori as he passed her.

"Jerk." Tori mumbled.

Thoughts of Jade started to seep into her mind, but Tori resolved to go the rest of the short trip to Hollywood Arts without any more incidents.

And it looks like Lady Luck was shining on that resolution, too.

Tori arrived to school a while before the bell rang for first period. She saw no sign of Jade, nor did she see Beck, Cat, or Robbie. She did however, see André. He was standing at his locker, banging his head on his keyboard repeatedly. He looked absolutely wiped.

"Hey, tough night?"

"Oh, you have no idea." André said, sobering up a bit and ending the head-to-piano-key symphony he was making.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Larry, you know, my grandma's bird flew away again, and I couldn't find him. Animal control found him this morning, but last night I had to crawl under her bed and pretend to be the bird again."

"That's all?" Tori asked, "You pulled it off the last time without being so obviously wiped out. Something else had to have happened."

"Well, it did. Right after my grandma fell asleep, Larry crashed through a window, squawked a bit, you know, 'Squawk squawk', and then flew out. I tried to chase him but I don't have wings, and he got away."

"Ouch. So how did your grandma react?"

"Well, I had to calm her down, which took a while. Then, after I got her back to normal, I mean, if you can call it that, the woman lost her mind years ago, she made me be the bird again. Doin' the impression once is bad enough, but it's even worse if you have to do it again, and this time promising not to break any windows."

"That sounds… awful."

"Yeah. Now you know how I feel. So how was your night?"

"Hectic. Maybe not as hectic as _your_ night was, but hectic."

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"Well, Trina came home drunk, and I had to get her to go to sleep, then clean up her throw up a few times. And before that, some, uh… interesting stuff happened."

"And it's interesting why?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Tori grabbed André's wrist and pulled him into the Janitor's closet, shutting the door quietly but forcefully.

"Last night, Jade came over so we could work on our scene."

"And one of her pairs of scissors left a gaping stab wound in your chest." André interjected.

"No. Shut up." Tori retorted, a little bit annoyed. "This is serious." She sighed. "Last night, Jade kissed me. Then I kissed her back. We ended up making out."

"Alright, quit playin', Tori." André said, not believing her. "What really happened?"

"I'm serious, you jackass! Me and Jade made out last night and it was amazing."

"No shit, huh?" The black boy with dreads asked, awed.

"It's true. The thing is, Trina's friend Stephanie called and it cut us short. She brought Trina home, and I have to talk to Jade about… us."

"Well damn. I'd have to say I'm shocked, Tor. Shocked and aroused."

"O…K… then." Tori awkwardly smiled.

"So what are you gonna tell her?"

"I know this sounds weird with our history and all, but I think I really like Jade and I want to date her."

"And when are you gonna tell her all this?"

"After school, I think."

"Wow. Well, as your best friend, I guess I have to wish you luck, don't I?"

"Yeah…" the tan girl warmly smiled, extending her arms for a hug. He accepted the hug and they separated a few seconds later.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

André opened the door and began to head out. He stopped in the frame and turned his head to look at Tori. "I'll see you in third period. Good luck." He smiled and went on his way.

Tori smiled, too. She was glad she had André as a friend. Now, all she had to do was tell Jade exactly how she felt.

* * *

**Hey, author here again. If at all possible, please leave a review! Favorites and Follows are much appreciated, but reviews are the most direct form of feedback for me.**

**/Yonz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, author here. It's so great to see that people are enjoying my story. It's only been five days since I posted the story, and I have more than 2,000 total views! Keep the reviews coming, keep the follows coming, and keep the favorites coming. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Jade West groggily looked at her alarm clock. 6:47.

"_Fuck_." She said aloud.

/

Ten minutes later, Jade was in her car, deep in thought about a certain tanned half-Latina she knew quite well.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Over a year of suppressed feelings and BAM, just like that, Tori tears me down on the first day back to school. I know I've secretly had a crush on her since I met her, but damn, I never thought she'd feel the same way._

Jade sighed. She looked at the road ahead of her. She may have been in deep thought, but was a good enough driver that she could keep the car in her lane and not have to worry about swerving.

_I didn't even know she was into girls. I guess I've only ever seen her with three people – Danny, Ryder, and Steven – but those were all boys. Now I know that she likes girls (last night proved definitely proved that), but I'm at a complete loss of what to do now. Does she really want to talk about it? Is she going to avoid me? What do I do?_

Jade stared down the lane of traffic she was in. Something in her expression caused the man in front of her (a guy in a black pick-up) to speed up when he saw her in his rear-view mirror.

_I wonder if she told anyone about what happened?_ She thought.

_Nah._

After that, Jade resolved to stop thinking about it, which she was able to do.

/

Jade got to school late. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with being late (or skipping altogether), but she had kind of wanted to see Tori before class started. She looked around, seeing people scurry off to their classrooms, and she saw something that really got on her nerves.

She looked at the janitor closet, only to see André, with his back turned, in the doorway. He said something to whoever was in the closet as well, and then walked away. Moments later, Tori emerged from the closet. She turned and hurried to her class, oblivious of the pale girl at the entrance of the school.

André strolled towards where Jade was, on his way to his first hour class.

"Hey, Jade." He offhandedly said.

"What were you and Tori doing in the Janitor's closet?" Jade demanded.

"What?"

"I said. What. Were you. And Tori. Doing. In. The Janitors closet?"

"Oh, we were just talking. You know, best friend stuff."

"Why were you in the closet?" Jade snarled. "What did you need to be in the closet for?"

"Look, I don't know if I should really tell you. Tori kinda wanted me to keep a secret. I'd look stupid if I not only didn't keep the secret, but if I gave the secret away less than five minutes after I promised not to."

Jade grew very angry. She pulled a pair of excessively sharp scissors out of her pants and held them like Michael Myers would hold a butcher knife.

"What was the secret that she told you? Tell me now, or some bad shit's about to go down in the life of André Harris."

"Okay, okay, just put the scissors away. I'll tell you."

Jade put the scissors away, but never broke eye contact with the black boy in front of her.

"Alright, Tori and I were in the closet because she was telling me a secret, obviously. The secret she was telling me is that she kissed you last night."

"Is that it?"

"Uh… no. She also said some more… stuff."

"Tell me everything!" Jade growled, reaching for her pair of scissors.

"Fine! Fine! Tori said she had a crush on you, and that she wanted to talk to you after school about the two of you. Alright? That's all I know for sure. Now could you stop threatening to stab me?"

"Okay." Jade said. She looked relieved, yes, but André could see in her eyes that she was extremely happy to know that Tori liked her (presumably liked her back).

"So Tori's probably gonna ask you to come over after school today, maybe meet somewhere, who knows, and you have to act like you weren't expecting her to ask. Whatever happens, Tori can't know that I told you any of this. Okay?"

"Deal."

"Normally, I would offer a hug, but I know you don't really like hugs, so I won't." André smirked."

"Ugh. Come here." Jade smirked back. She held out her arms and hugged the boy with dreads.

They broke apart after maybe five seconds.

"Well, see you later, Jade. I'll tell you what I told Tori. Good luck." He said, walking away.

Jade looked after him for a moment, before turning around and heading to her class.

Jade smiled. Sometimes, it didn't completely suck to have André as a friend.

* * *

**If I was one to name my chapters, I would've called this one "Parallels". So, tell me what you guys think, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I'd also like to specifically thank the reviewer ScottyBgood for giving me the idea for this chapter. He suggested that Jade confront Tori after she left the closet with André, but I took my own spin on it. I think it turned out well, but remember: Reviewing is the most direct form of feedback you can give me. Thanks! **

**/Yonz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for reading. The last two days have been awesome for my story, and all I can say is keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming. I love each and every one of you. Except for Scott. He's a dick.**

* * *

"So, can you come over? I need to, um, talk to you."

"Sure, Tori. Does five work?"

"Yeah."

That was 2 hours ago, shortly after Tori had come home from school. When she opened her door, she was on the phone almost immediately. She had to talk to Jade about the events of the previous night. With her parents still in San Francisco and Trina staying at Stephanie's house, tonight was perfect for the conversation that Tori truly hoped would shine some light on what was a very confusing situation.

_I wonder what she'll think of all this?_ Tori questioned herself. She'd honestly never felt this confused about someone ever before.

_Will she reciprocate my feelings? What if I come on to strong? What if she's not really into girls, at least in terms of relationships. Does she even feel anything towards me, besides lust? I need to know the answers to all of these questions._

Tori clutched her stomach. She was actually starting to feel sick. She had figured that there would be butterflies in her stomach before Jade showed up when she'd called her, but apparently those butterflies had rocket launchers, because Tori was too nervous to think straight.

_Tori, get ahold of yourself. You can do this. It's just Jade. You're capable of talking to her._

Tori sighed, a bit more confident in herself. She had to be confident –_Not too confident–_ when she spoke to Jade, or else Jade might not take her seriously.

Tori had calmed quite a bit by the time Jade knocked.

**Knock Knock**

"I'm coming!" Tori shouted, springing up from her couch closest to the door.

Tori swung open the door, a slightly frantic look in her eyes.

"Damn, Vega, you excited to see me or what?"

"I just missed you, that's all." Tori said, only half-lying.

"Alrighty then." Jade replied, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, Pepsi."

"Okay. One Pepsi coming up."

Tori reached into her fridge and grabbed two cans of Pepsi, handing one to Jade as she sat down. The two girls faced each other, studying their faces.

"So what did you want to ask me about?" Jade questioned, putting on a curious face.

"Jade… well… about …"

**Ring Ring Ring**

_What the fuck?_ Tori thought.

She looked at her phone. _Stephanie._

"Dammit. I-I really need to take this."

"Take your time."

She quickly made her way out onto the patio, slamming the sliding glass door behind her.

"_What?_ What do you need _right this second_ Stephanie?"

"Annoying? Won't stop bitching? Is that it?"

"_I don't give a flying fuck if she's getting on your nerves!_ She needs someone to nurse her hangover, and frankly, the way you unceremoniously dumped her on me last night was so uncool I think I deserve this one favor of not having to care after my annoying sister _for once!_ You're the one who let her get drunk last night, not me! Now you take care of her until tomorrow when she's capable of caring for herself. Yeah, I know being hungover for this long is crazy, but this is _Trina_ we're talking about here. Okay. Yes. Bye now."

Tori huffed as she waltzed back into the apartment and sat down next to Jade.

"So…" Jade smirked "What was it that you wanted to say to me?

_This is it, Tori. Time to Make it Shine._

"Uh… well…" Tori stuttered. She'd never been one to be at a loss for words, but right now her mouth was failing her.

"Go on, spit it out, Tori."

"Uh… last night was… incredible. I've never experienced anything like it and I-I-I…"

Tori stopped, unable to continue.

"You have a crush on me?" Jade finished.

"Y-yeah." Tori mumbled shyly. "Yeah, I have a crush on you."

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew that before you told me."

"What?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I made André tell me. He wouldn't at first but…"

"You threatened him."

"With a pair of scissors." Jade devilishly grinned.

"Oh Jade, you _didn't_." Tori looked taken aback.

"But I did. And you know what else, Tori?"

"What?"

Tori smiled as the pale girl's lips meshed with her own.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I promise I'll make it up to you with my next chapter, though. How do I know that? Well, I can promise that the next chapter of this story is going to be the first one that I write that will contain smut. :O**

**When will this next chapter come out? Well, if I had to guess, I would say probably on Friday evening, assuming nothing comes up. So be prepared, for this story shall take it's first real step into the area that justifies an M rating: sex!**

**Also, I feel like I need to explain myself on the Pepsi thing. First Chapter 3, now this one. Okay, I admit it: I love Pepsi. It's like crack to me. So be it. Actually, I'm enjoying a can of Pepsi right now, as I write this. Fancy that.**

**Seriously though. Smut next chapter. Remember to review, since it's super important feedback.**

**Until next time.**

**/Yonz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said, I'd post a smut chapter on Friday evening. I mean, it's Friday evening if you're in the United States or any of the U.S. Time Zones. So, uh, happy early Saturday morning, to my readers in the UK. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori closed her eyes.

_This is happening. I can't believe that this is really happening._

Jade had Tori pinned to the couch, her mouth hungrily attacking the tanned girl. Tori's legs were wrapped around Jade's waist, clinging to the pale girl for dear life. Tori's mouth opened up more, and entry was made by Jade's tongue. The girl's tongues wrestled; both attempting to establish dominance over the other, until eventually Tori broke the kiss.

"Let's go up to my room." Tori purred.

Jade, without hesitating, lifted the half-Latina up, and, because her legs were wrapped around her, carried her up the stairs quickly.

"Damn, Vega. You're light." Jade smirked as she threw Tori onto the bed.

Tori responded by grappling Jade by the jaw and pulling her in close for another kiss. Jade eagerly leaned into the kiss, her hands exploring Tori's back and shoulders.

Jade began to focus on Tori's mouth less, and started to pepper kisses along the brunette's jawline. She climbed onto the bed with Tori and her black combat boots fell off.

Tori clutched the back of Jade's jacket, absolutely overwhelmed by the girl on top of her. She could hardly think straight, the rush of hormones beating against her skull.

_This. Is. Amazing._

Tori, recovering a bit of rational thought, decided to do something a bit more confident: She stuck her hands up Jade's shirt and grabbed ahold of her boobs. As soon as she did that, she realized something more.

_No bra. I like it._

"Oh-HO! I see someone's skipped ahead a little." Jade jabbed at Tori. "You like the girls, then?"

She smirked, pulling her shirt up to her collarbone, and without losing her jacket. She then pulled off Tori's t-shirt, exposing the tan girl's bra.

By now, Tori's mouth was exploring one of the pale girl's nipples, her hand kneading the other. Jade let out a small, involuntary moan. She threw her head back, and held Tori's head in place, forcing more pleasure upon herself.

Tori, becoming even more confident in herself, decided to try another maneuver. She grabbed Jade's shoulders, and in one fluid motion, flipped the two of them so that she was on top. She brushed Jade's jacket off of the pale girl's shoulders, and pulled the shirt all the way off. Jade reached up and around the tan girl's chest and unhooked her bra; the bra was then discarded, and landed on a bedside lamp.

Both girls were topless. Tori laid kisses along Jade's shoulders and collarbone, stopping to lightly bite her neck. Jade was surprised at Tori's dominance, but didn't expect it to last for too long.

A wetness grew in Jade's crotch, and she suspected the same went for Tori. She slid downwards past Tori's midsection, and grabbed her belt loops. Tori's jeans slid off without much effort, and Jade ripped off Tori's socks for good measure. As Jade had suspected, there was a definite wetness in Tori's crotch, made obvious by a stain starting to form on the girls panties.

"Jade… Oh, Jade…" Tori mumbled.

"That's right, say my name." Jade whispered.

The paler of the two girls quickly yanked down the other one's panties, leaving Tori completely naked, though Jade was only in her jeans and underwear.

"If you thought any of _that_ felt amazing…" Jade seductively purred, "This is going to _rock your world_."

Tori very briefly wondered what Jade had in store, and gasped when Jade inserted two fingers into her.

"JADE!" Tori screamed in pleasure, nearly climaxing just from the first contact of Jade's fingers and her vagina.

"That's right, keep screaming." Jade muttered. She continued to pump her two fingers in and out of Tori in a standard fashion, but she would also occasionally reverse halfway through and begin again, just to hear Tori moan every time it occurred. Additionally, she used her thumb to rub the tan girl's clit, rubbing in a clockwise motion.

Tori screamed out again and again. Had her brain been functioning, she would have noted how convenient that of all times for her to be making this much noise, Trina was at a friend's house and her parents were 400 miles away.

Jade kissed Tori, not breaking from what was happening at the point where Tori's vagina and Jade's hand melded. Their tongues attacked one another, neither willing to lose the fight.

"JADE! JADE! OH, FUCK! JAAAAAADE!" Tori climaxed, a clear fluid dripping onto Jade's fingers.

Jade pulled her fingers out of Tori (who was panting), and licked them.

"You want some?" Jade asked Tori, feigning innocence.

"Gladly." Tori responded, grabbing Jade's wrist and licking the rest of the fluid off of them. She could taste herself on Jade's fingers.

_This… Is… Incredible._

"Okay," Tori panted. "Your turn. Off with your pants." She commanded in a much more confident voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Jade grinned, wondering exactly what Tori would be able to do. She slid her jeans off of her legs, quickly followed by a pair of now-damp boyshorts. She too, was now completely naked.

Tori hadn't thought this far ahead. "Um…" she mumbled.

"What, never pleased a girl befo—Whoa!"

Tori had effectively silenced Jade by tackling her, and was now on her way down to Jade's crotch. Then she made a decision.

She placed her head in between Jade's thighs, and began to lick. She lapped like a cat in a saucer of milk, causing Jade to moan her name.

"Tori… you're… good… at that."

"I know." Tori cheekily replied before delving back into Jade's vagina.

She first licked in an up-and-down motion, then a circular motion, and then a left-to-right motion. She used her hand to rub Jade's clit as well; that was done in a circle.

Jade was completely taken aback by Tori's apparent skill. At first, she held Tori's head with her hand, trying to get the brunette to go deeper, but that proved to be inadequate. She ended up crossing her bare feet behind Tori's head and pulling tight. Tori's nose butted right up against her, and Jade felt a powerful wave of pleasure cycling through her body.

She continued to build up and moan and scream until – "FUCK!"

In the time that it took to utter that word, Jade climaxed into Tori's mouth. Tori looked up from her handiwork and smiled.

"Pretty good huh?" she politely asked.

"Fucking incredible, Ve – Tori." Jade responded.

"Better than you?"

"No. I am _magical_."

"Care to prove it?" Tori taunted.

"Oh you are _so _on."

Jade switched positions with Tori, so that she was laying on her stomach with her legs near the edge of the bed, and Tori's head was resting on a pillow, her legs splayed out to the side, waiting for Jade to show off her purported magic.

Jade delivered to the best of her abilities. She started slowly, kissing the insides of Tori's thighs first, before kissing around the vagina, and eventually sticking her tongue out to give a teasing flick.

Tori squirmed. Jade liked it that way.

"That's right." She muttered.

Jade began to speed up. She first did her little flick more and more frequently, before moving onto bigger and better things, namely licking Tori in a complex cross-hatch pattern that periodically changed its principal direction. Tori admitted it to herself, Jade was good. _Really, really good_.

Jade began to speed up even more her tongue moving faster and faster, almost never coming up to breathe. Tori's breaths became shorter, her chest tighter, and her hand gripped a lock of Jade's hair. Shortly before climax, Tori pulled hard on that lock of hair. Jade didn't even flinch, her resolve was so strong.

Tori climaxed. Hard. It was one of the greatest feelings she'd ever had in her life. She made to sit up, but Jade stopped her.

"Nuh-uh. Not until I say we're finished."

Tori wondered why that would be, and then gasped when Jade resumed working on her. She climaxed again and again, totaling to one, two, three, four times. By that fourth orgasm, she was practically begging the pale girl to stop.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Tori panted. "You give great head."

"That's right." Jade asserted.

"You're the Cunnilingus Queen."

"Hmm…" Jade smiled. "The Cunnilingus Queen. I like it."

Jade crawled up to Tori, draped an arm around her, and the two went to sleep.

* * *

**First off, for those of you on the Metric System, 400 is miles is approximately 644 kilometers.  
**

**Secondly, I would like to publicly apologize to and commend a user by the name of ScottyBgood. In my last chapter I made an offhand joke about my loving everyone, except for Scott (Because he's a dick). That was a 15-year-old reference to South Park, not a stab at Scott. I say this because I really appreciate everything Scott's done for this story. He's the only consistent reviewer I have, and I am very grateful. I know you're reading this, Scott, and let me say: Thank you.**

**Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite if you like the story. I love all of you (even you, Scott), and appreciate all of the support.**

**Until next time,**

**/Yonz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, author here. Sorry I couldn't write during the last week. I'll make it up to you, I promise.**

* * *

Tori blinked awake. The first thing she saw was a mass of black hair directly obstructing her vision, blocking the wall that she typically saw when she woke up.

Tori smiled warmly. She rolled Jade over so that the girl was face up.

_She looks so… beautiful. So free from all of the aggression that she's normally shrouded in._

Jade appeared to be peaceful, as opposed to the angry, spiteful, general "sick-of-all-of-this-bullshit" attitude that she conveyed on a daily basis.

Tori laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before stepping out of bed – Naked – and padding to the bathroom. She turned the shower handle to the left and stepped into the stall. The warm water soothed her skin, and she thought about the events of the previous night.

_Last night… Jade was amazing. Five orgasms. Unbelievable. Where did she get so good? I don't know if she's dated anyone before Beck, let alone any girls. What if she's dated a lot of girls before?... Well, I guess she could just be naturally good at giving head. After all, I'm apparently pretty good and I've never been with a girl before. Or a guy, for that matter._

Tori's eyes began to glaze as she ran shampoo through her hair.

_But Jade… Damn, that girl is sexy. That pale skin. Jet black hair. Those deep blue-green eyes. Everything about her screams perfection._

Tori's hand slid due south, right to her clit.

_I had that yesterday. It was mine. I made her cry out in pleasure. She returned the favor – multiple times – but I claimed her as my own. Mine. No one else's. Me, all me._

By this time Tori had begun to rub furiously at her clit, attempting to get off as quickly as she could. She slid her other hand down, and inserted a finger. She began to moan. The faster she moved her hands, the louder her cries intensified. Faster and faster she went until –

"Oh, FUCK!" she gasped, waves of pleasure shooting through her wet and naked body.

*Knock Knock*

"Tori, you in there?" Jade called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," the tan girl hastily replied, "I'm in here."

"Well hurry up, would you? I'd kind of like to shower before school after the way you… _defiled _me last night."

"Oh, um, okay!"

Tori quickly shut off the water and toweled off. She put the towel around her midsection and hurried out of the bathroom, still very damp. Jade was sitting on the bed, naked, absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"The bathroom's yours now." Tori said.

"Thanks."

Jade went into the bathroom. Tori got dressed and headed downstairs. No one appeared to be home. That made sense, since her parents were still in San Francisco for the week and Trina was still at her friend's house (the girl had taken most of the day to beat her hangover. She was _that_ much of a lightweight).

She ended up making some toast for herself and Jade and sat down to enjoy it. About twenty minutes later Jade came down the stairs.

"Hey, Jade. I made you some toast."

"Oh, uh, thanks Tori."

Jade grabbed her piece of toast and scarfed it down before heading to the door.

"Not going to sit down?"

"Nah, I gotta get to school early. I have to let Sinjin out of his locker." Jade smirked.

"Oh, um, okay." Tori choked, looking slightly hurt. "You go do that, then."

"Bye." Jade opened the door and stepped out. Before closing it, she stopped and stared back at Tori. "Oh, and by the way,"

"Yeah?" Tori looked up.

"I appreciate the kiss." Jade sauntered out of the building, got in her car, and drove off.

All Tori could do was smile.

/

A little bit later Tori left for school. Nothing out of the ordinary happened on her way there, but thoughts of Jade still lingered in her mind. Tori suspected that those thoughts would be there for a long time, or at least for a while.

When she got to school, Jade didn't appear to be in the main entrance hallway. The person who did appear to be there, however, was André.

The black boy quickly hovered over to Tori's side.

"Tori I am so sorry. I am _so, so, _very sorry."

"What? What did you do?"

"Not even five minutes after you made promise not to tell anyone your secret, I told someone. Please forgive me Tori, I hate breaking promises!"

"Well, who did you tell?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"I told Jade. I did. But she made me Tori! She threatened me with –"

"—A pair of scissors?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She told me."

"So you talked to her, then."

"Yeah, I talked to her. Last night, was well, strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well, um, last night, me and Jade, uh, we did, we had…"

"You and Jade did the dirty?" André exclaimed, alarmed, and in a voice just a little bit too loud.

"André! Be quieter!"

"Sorry."

"But yeah, we did."

André looked blown away.

"You and Jade had sex. You, Tori Vega, the sweetest girl at Hollywood Arts short of Cat Valentine, had sex with Jade West, the mean Goth girl that very few people can even stand, let alone call her a friend."

"Yes."

"Well damn, Tor. I'm impressed."

* * *

**So yeah. Due to circumstance, I was unable to post during this last week, but I can totally post now. I'm going to try to upload a chapter a day this week, which will total to 5 new chapters if nothing comes up. We'll see how this goes.  
**

**Anyways, remember to follow, favorite, and review. Any feedback helps, so give it here. I love every one of you for supporting my story, so allow me to extend a thank you to all of you.**

**Until next time,**

**/Yonz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late post (at least to my standards – I like to upload about 5 PM CST if at all possible), my girlfriend insisted that I go to the gym with her. So I did.**

* * *

Tori couldn't concentrate on a thing Sikowitz said. He'd never been the boring type, so today was very odd compared to any other. He droned on (as much as he was capable of droning, anyways) about all sorts of acting styles and showed them to the class. Tori simply didn't care; she had bigger and better things going on in her life.

Jade hadn't shown up for class. Tori had hurried to class, hoping to see the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. In fact, the pale girl had been absent since this morning, when she left Tori's house.

Sinjin had been a help, he could attest that he had been trapped in his locker overnight and Jade had let him out before the bell rang, but he could not tell Tori anything that happened to Jade after that.

"Hey, Tori, you alright?" Beck whispered, leaning a bit to the side so that he could speak to her more clearly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tori shot back, unconvincingly.

"Come on, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay, fine." Beck shrugged and sat back in his seat.

Obviously, Tori had lied. There was something bothering her. It was a 5'7" Goth girl with jet black hair and blue-green eyes. Tori just could not get Jade out of her head.

_I just don't get her. She acts like she hates me for all of Junior year, then she avoids me over the summer. She's oddly nice to me now, she makes out with me, she fucks me dammit, and now she's avoiding me again. What did I do? Why does this make no sense? I obviously like her, I told her that, and I figured she liked me back when she had sex with me. Ugh. I hate that she does this to me and I hate that I love that about her._

"Tori, can you answer that question?" Sikowitz asked, breaking her train of thought.

"I – er – what?" Tori stuttered.

"I said, can you answer that question?" he reiterated.

"I, uh, uh, uh" She looked around franticly. She spotted a boy at the back of the class – His name was Ryan, right? – making the number four with his fingers.

"Four." Tori said, semi-confidently.

"Four." Sikowitz repeated. "Lon Chaney revolutionized acting in silent films in four?"

Tori looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Tori, I don't know where that number came from, but I can assure you that four is vastly different than 1923, when he was Quasimodo. Really. I would have respected a guess if you had guessed a year, but now I know you just weren't paying any attention."

Sikowitz continued with his lecture. Tori looked back at Ryan, shooting him a glare. He was laughing up a storm – silently – but he was. The girl next to him (her name was Samantha) was laughing along with him, but she glanced sympathetically towards Tori.

The latina just wanted this class to be over.

Sikowitz continued to lecture up until the end of class.

"I was finally there, to sit on my throne as the prince of Bel Air." He concluded.

"That was just the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme song." Robbie piped up.

"Hm, well, class dismissed."

The bell rang then, so the class didn't have a repeat of Monday. Robbie stood up, holding hands with Cat, shrugged, and walked out the door. The class followed suit.

/

Jade never showed up for lunch, either. Tori wondered desperately where she was. Jade hadn't responded to the 12 texts she'd sent her, and hadn't posted anything on TheSlap, so as far as Tori knew, she had dropped off the face of the Earth.

"So Tori," Beck asked. "What was on your mind in Sikowitz class?"

"Nothing!" Tori replied.

"Are you sure?" Robbie added, feeding Cat a forkful of rice. "You seemed kind of lost in thought back there."

"Seriously, nothing's bothering me, okay?"

"I say we let it go, aight?" André interjected.

"Okay, fine." Beck resigned.

"Thank you, André." Tori smiled.

The rest of lunch continued without much of anything happening.

/

Tori received the text during her fifth hour.

_She's here. – Sinjin_

Tori could hardly wait as the clock ticked down (extra slowly, it seemed), but eventually the bell rang. She waited at her locker until finally Jade showed up.

The tan girl walked over to the scissor-adorned locker and stared into the pale girl's eyes.

"Hey Tori." Jade warmly smiled.

"Hi." Tori replied.

"So…"

"Um… about last night…"

"Yeah?"

"I, um, I, uh, want to be your girlfriend?" She ended what was supposed to be a statement as a question.

Jade let out a laugh. She always liked to see Tori get flustered.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

Tori let out a squeak before tearing up a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, Tori, I'm kidding, seriously." Jade hastily replied.

Tori looked up to Jade.

"Look Tori, I like you." Jade said. "I have for a while now, not just these last couple days. I wanna be your girlfriend too."

Tori let out a squeal of excitement and wrapped Jade up in a big hug.

"That's a huge relief!" Tori gushed.

"And that's not all." Jade said, breaking the hug.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bouquet of a dozen roses.

"If you were too shy to ask me out, I was going to give these to you and ask myself."

"Jade, they're beautiful!" Tori happily replied, taking the bouquet.

"Yeah, I know. They kinda make me sick but I knew you'd like them. And they're not the only thing that's beautiful." Now it was Jade's turn to shyly smile.

Tori kissed Jade on the cheek, then grabbed her hand. They walked out of Hollywood Arts as girlfriends.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. Did you? Let me know.**

**Like always, I have to remind you to favorite, follow, and review. Feedback is feedback, and I needs my feedback.**

**I will post another chapter tomorrow if circumstance allows it. Otherwise, expect one on Thursday and Friday. Doing five this week, after all.**

**Until next time,**

**/Yonz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the later post and the shortness of the chapter, my calculus teacher held the class back and I couldn't get out until five. Then I had to race home and write this chapter. At least it got uploaded, right? Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori waited by the door. When she departed from school, Jade had told her that they were going to go on a movie date tonight whether she liked it or not. Tori agreed anyway. Now it was approaching 6:30.

Trina had returned home shortly after Tori left (convenient timing – almost as if fate had written it that way), and was now taking a shower. Her hangover had only lasted until around noon the previous day, but she had had a splitting headache all day and refused to get in the car for Stephanie to bring her home.

The doorbell rang. Tori sprang up and ran the five feet or so to the door before realizing that it might be off-putting to Jade if she appeared as eager as she was. She collected herself and opened the door.

"Hey beautiful." Jade grinned.

Tori wondered. _Was she always like this when she was dating Beck and they were alone? I mean, she wasn't just mean to me, she's mean to everybody. Now she's nice. I guess I can't complain._

"Hi Jade." Tori smiled back.

The girls grabbed each other's hands and headed out the door. Tori locked her door and the girlfriends made their way to Jade's car.

"So what movie are we going to go see?" Tori asked when they were on the road.

"Anything you want. I'm paying."

"How about we go see something _you_ want to see? There's that place in Burbank that shows old horror movies."

"There is no earthly way that _you_, Tori Vega, just asked to go see a horror movie."

"Sure I did. Come on, let's do it."

"Okay. Didn't think you had it in you. I guess that gorilla club paid off after all."

Tori smiled at Jade and squeezed her hand. She noticed that every time she did something like that Jade would ever so slightly blush.

/

They drove to the theater without a lot of conversation, both of them just happy to be in the other's presence. When they got there, Jade became ecstatic at the list of showings.

"What are they showing?" Tori asked.

"They're showing _Halloween_. Short of the Scissoring, it's my favorite movie."

"That's cool. But aren't Halloween and The Scissoring pretty similar? What sets The Scissoring apart?"

"The Scissoring didn't have an equivalent for Halloween 6. That movie should have never been made."

Tori took Jade's hand again and walked up to the theater usher.

"Hey Randall, two tickets." Jade said simply.

"Oh, hey Jade." He replied. "I see you're holding her hand. You dating her now?"

"Yeah, I am. She's great." Jade blushed slightly.

"Well, enjoy the movie ladies." Randall said, giving Jade the ticket stubs.

The girls went into the theater, their arms now wrapped around the other's waist.

"So how often to do you go here? The usher seems to know you pretty well."

"A lot."

/

The girls left the theater with their arms locked. Jade was pretty proud of herself. Tori had leaned into her shoulder, and Jade sat there stroking her hair.

"So did you like the movie, Tori?"

"I guess?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't get it. That's why I offered to let you pick the movie."

Tori just smiled and continued to hold Jade's hand.

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

"My house."

* * *

**Tori's reaction to Halloween is based on my girlfriend's reaction to Halloween. She didn't get it either. Regardless, the original 1978 Halloween is my favorite movie of all time, and I thought it seemed fitting that Jade would love it too. So there.**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and review. I'll upload tomorrow if at all possible.**

**Until next time,**

**/Yonz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the unexpected hiatus guys. School got to be too much and then I got a summer job, but at least I'm uploading now, right? Yeah, there is no way this chapter is going to be gratifying enough to make up for a month of no uploads. Sorry. Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter, though.**

* * *

Jade and Tori drove up to the house. Jade's house was large, probably costing a fortune. It was a light cream color, with a brick foundation. It had a two-car garage attached, though no cars were in the driveway (except the car Jade had just put there).

"Is your mom home?" Tori asked, grabbing Jade's hand again as the other found a key to unlock the front door.

"Nah, she usually isn't. She comes home maybe once or twice a week, if that, and she never has any time for me anyways." Jade replied quietly.

"What about your dad? Does he live here?"

"No, he left years ago. He's got a new wife now, I guess. I hate her."

"Aw, that's too bad."

The girls made their way to a set of stairs not far from the living room, which the front door opened to. Jade's room was in the basement.

"Of course your room is in the basement. _Of course_ it is." Tori smiled.

Jade said nothing and pushed open her door with one hand and held Tori's tanned hand with the other.

_Whoa._ Tori thought, looking around at Jade's room.

Jade's room was black, of course, but not as creepy as Tori had once thought. It was considerably darker than the average teenage girl's room (especially one living in Hollywood), but it was by no means a vampire's lair.

The walls were black, but the ceiling was white, which made the room at least look like a room and not a cave. In the corner of the room, there was a shelf filled with oddities that Jade had collected over the years, including a lump of fat that she had gotten when Robbie was in the hospital. She had a queen-size bed, with a black and red bedspread, taking up the center of the room. There was a large flat screen TV opposite the bed, with an attached blu-ray/DVD player.

There was a computer desk in the corner, with Jade's laptop on it, and a shelf next to it containing a plethora of movies, most of them horror.

Along the walls, there were posters. Lots of them. Of course there were to horror movie posters. Halloween, The Exorcist, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Sleepaway Camp, all sorts of horror movies. Directly above her desk was a poster of The Scissoring, the ones that appeared in theaters when it came out in 1982, but it was signed by the woman who played the killer, Tawny.

Though Tori had expected horror movie posters, what she had _not_ expected were the posters of all sorts of rock bands from decades past. Bands such as The Beatles, The Ramones, Led Zeppelin, Van Halen, Guns n' Roses, and Mötley Crüe adorned the walls. But one poster stood out from all of them. The largest and most prominent poster hung above Jade's bed. It was a poster featuring Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, which Tori used context clues to determine was Jade's favorite band.

"Wow, you like a lot of bands my Uncle Brian likes." Tori observed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I dunno. It's about the only common ground I have with my dad. When I was little and he was still married to my mom, whenever I got angry he would play the Beatles to calm me down. I miss having simple things like that." Jade looked down while she said all of this, clearly remembering things that made her a little happier.

Tori was shocked that Jade was willing to open herself up like this. The Jade West she had met in 11th grade would have sooner taken a zebra dong covered in razor blades up the ass than divulge sensitive memories like this to her. Obviously, this was not the same Jade.

"That's… really sweet." Tori quietly said as she led Jade to the foot of the bed and sat down. She put her arm around Jade. Jade leaned against Tori's shoulder and rested her head in the crook of Tori's neck. The latina stroked the goth's hair slowly.

After a few minutes of this, Jade sat up and spoke.

"We should at least do something. What do you want to do?"

"What did you want to do when you invited me here?" Tori asked.

"Well, I didn't really have a plan. When I asked you out to the movies, I had planned to drop you off at your house afterwards. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing for me to take you here."

"Oh. Well, we could watch a movie or something." Tori suggested.

"We just watched a movie like, 20 minutes ago." Jade replied.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking we could, um, cuddle, and I could, um, spend the night – if that's okay?" Tori stuttered, semi embarrassed.

Jade grinned. She liked Tori's idea. "Okay."

Five minutes later, both girls were switched up into pajamas and cuddling in bed. Tori had insisted that Jade pick the movie again, probably to impress Jade with her ability to watch a horror movie, so jade settled on the first Sleepaway Camp movie.

Both girls thoroughly enjoyed snuggling up to each other. After about half an hour, Tori fell asleep. Jade took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "Goodnight beautiful."

Tori, just barely conscious, grinned widely.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I thought about making this a smut chapter, but decided a chapter with a more vulnerable Jade would fit better. Don't worry, I'll fit a smut scene into a chapter sooner or later.**

**I really seem to like inserting my own personality into this story, huh? Whatever the case, I decided it would fit her to like those bands, and give an opportunity to first display a Jade with her walls down. I do love those bands. I'm actually a pretty big metalhead, too, but I elected to leave those bands out of this.**

**Anyways, I'm probably going to be working all week, so we'll see if I upload another chapter or not.**

**Until next time,**

**/Yonz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it looks like I'm not working at _all_ this week, so here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Where… the fuck… is she!_" Tori yelled at nothing in particular.

It was now Monday, and as Sikowitz had earlier reminded the class, the final day students would have to work on their beginning of term acting projects. That would be fine if Tori and Jade were anywhere near done with theirs, but they didn't even have a start.

All of the other groups had finished their scripts, and three of them even had costumes designed for their performances. Robbie and Cat had actually gotten as far as scenery for theirs.

Now, Tori had told Jade throughout the day that they absolutely had to write their script tonight, and Jade had agreed. But where was Jade now? Absolutely nowhere to be found. And now it was 7:14 at night. Unless Jade had been secretly writing a script since about three this afternoon, there was no way they were going to have anything to turn into Sikowitz.

Tori paced around her room in circles, clutching her forehead and constantly texting and calling Jade. She'd never gotten a fail grade on a project before, and didn't really feel like starting now.

She kicked her bedframe in anger and frustration, and immediately regretted doing so.

"Oww…" Tori moaned, clutching her foot.

_Knock Knock_

"Tori, it's time for dinner." Her father said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Came Tori's response.

Tori walked down the stairs to eat dinner.

/

All four of the Vegas sat down at the dinner table. David, Holly, Trina, and Tori.

"So girls, did anything interesting happen last week?" David asked.

"No, last week was pretty quiet." Trina lied.

_Sure, if you count getting wasted on a Monday night after four dudes turn you down and then having a hangover for most of the next day as 'quiet'. And let's not forget the constant bitching that spewed from your mouth for the next four days. _Tori thought.

"What about you, Tori? Senior year getting crazy yet?" Holly spoke up.

"Nah, it's pretty simple right now." Tori lied.

_Well I mean, if getting assigned to do an acting project with the girl that seemingly hated you for all of Junior year causes her to kiss you and reveal that she's liked you for a while, with you reciprocating those feelings is 'simple'. Especially when the two of you start dating, and really especially when the two of you are of the same sex. Yeah, real simple._

"So how was San Francisco?" Tori asked, changing the subject.

Dinner conversation went on like normal for the rest of the meal.

/

"Fuuuuuuck." Tori sighed as she flopped onto her bed facefirst.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Huh?" Tori said as she sat up.

Tori looked out the window. Sitting there was Jade West, dressed in all black, down to the combat boots.

Tori opened the window.

"_Where have you been?_" she demanded. "I have not been able to get ahold of you all night and I have half a mind to –"

Jade silenced the Latina with her lips.

"Tori. Don't worry. I've got it." The Goth said. She held up some papers that were stapled together.

"What's this?" Tori asked curiously, taking the papers from her girlfriend.

"I wrote a script. That's why you couldn't get ahold of me all afternoon. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Tori scanned the script. It took her ten minutes to read all four pages, but Jade patiently sat next to her the entire time, anticipating her reaction.

"Jade, I – This is incredible! You're amazing!"

"No Tori," Jade started. "You're amazing. That's why I wrote this all out. I wanted it to mean something to _you_. You're special, Tori Vega. I intend to see where that takes us."

They kissed again, for about 30 seconds.

"So…" Tori said. "Want to spend the night?"

"You read my mind, Vega." Jade simled.

* * *

**Well, that was a thing that happened. Anyways, follow, favorite, and review as much as you can. I really appreciate all of the positive feedback. On my last chapter I actually got 4 reviews, witch is a new record for most reviews for a single chapter. Thanks!  
**

**Until next time,**

**/Yonz**


End file.
